


Happy Birthday Holtz

by JustFansHP



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Tied-up Holtz, Top!Erin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Holtzmann's birthday and Erin has a gift for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Holtz

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this OS for the group chat I just joined. They were talking about top!Erin and I told them I'd write it. So here it is. Hope you will like it!
> 
> Enjoy

The party was amazing but she was happy to go back home with her girlfriend.

"Thank you so much for this party, Erin. It was the best birthday of my life!"  
"You're welcome. But it's not over yet!"

Erin winked at her before walking sensualy to their bedroom, taking her clothes of on the way.  
Holtzmann quickly followed, taking her own clothes away too.  
Once she arrived to their bedroom, Erin pressed her against the door.

"I'm gonna make you see stars, sweetie" before kissing her.  
Her hands leaving the mechanic's shoulders for her breast. She played with her nipples as her mouth was now on her neck. Holtzmann moved her head to give her more access but Erin decided to stop everything, making her girlfriend groan in frustration and loss of contact.

"Bed. Now."

An order, from the former teacher, that surprised Holtz but also turned her on even more.  
She followed the order and Erin just tied her hands to the frame.

"Happy birthday, hun." Erin whispered in her ear before kissing her way down to the engineer's collarbone, and between her breast. She stopped to play bit with her nipples, then she continued to go down. Her lips were now kissing Holtzmann's tighs.

"Please Erin, let me touch you!"  
"Oh no, where would be the fun in that?"

She smiled at her girlfriend before licking all the way from her entrance to her clit, earning a beautiful moan.  
She started licking Holtz clit, slowly at first. She followed her moans and knew exactly when to stop, and she sat on her feet.

"God Erin! I was so close!"  
"I know, but I think I should come first."

With no further words, eyes locked to the mechanic's, she pushed two fingers easily inside herself.  
Holtz moaned at the view, her girlfriend was fucking herself in front of her and it was so hot, especially when she started moaning her name while adding a third finger and using her palm to press her clit.  
Erin came with Holtzmann's name on her lips. She slowly took her fingers out and licked them clean. Holtz was trying to get some friction by pressing her legs together. The former teacher smiled, taking her fingers out of her mouth and leaned to kiss her, making both of them moan.

Rapidly, her lips left Holtzmann's and followed the same way as earlier. But this time, she didn't stop, knowing that her girlfriend was more than ready. She sucked on Holtz's clit and pushed two fingers inside her. The engineer was soaked, so Erin was slidding easily. Without stopping her thrust nor playing with Holtzmann's clit, she looked at her girlfriend. No words were needed, Holtz eyes met Erin's and with one last thrust she came hard.

Slowing her movement, Erin took her mouth away from the sensitive clit.  
Then, she took her fingers out to clean them with her own tongue and kissed quickly a Holtzmann out of breath.

"Happy Birthday, Jillian Holtzmann."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading me. See you soon I hope


End file.
